


I Wanna Protect You

by YokubouNoRain



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: And Ryo-chan He Needs Ryo-chan too, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Everybody Needs Ryo-chan, M/M, Ohkura Tadayoshi Needs A Hug
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/YokubouNoRain
Summary: Llega el 16 de mayo de 2020 y Tadayoshi no quiere saber nada con su cumpleaños número 35.No porque tenga problemas con su edad, si no porque lo que más quiere no puede tenerlo con lo que el mundo está atravesando.Por ahora, podés encontrar este fic publicado también en las siguientes plataformas:Amor Yaoi,Asian Fanfics,BloggeryLivejournal.En caso de empezar a publicar en otra plataforma, se avisará acá. Pero, en caso de que encuentren este fanfic en otra plataforma y no haya sido informado,por favoravísenme en los comentarios, enFacebookoTwitterporque fue subido sin mi consentimiento.
Relationships: Nishikido Ryo/Ohkura Tadayoshi





	I Wanna Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> Los nombres mencionados son de personas de la vida real.  
> Salvo el amor de Kanjani∞ y ~~el negro~~ Ryo-chan para sus fans, y el cariño que sienten entre ellos, todo el resto es ficción.
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**. 
> 
> *Que tengas una feliz lectura ♡ :3

Tadayoshi se consideraba un tipo con suerte. A veces su vida parecía ser una montaña rusa constante, sí, pero todo tenía siempre un final favorable. Una de las bajadas estrepitosamente peligrosas que sufrió había sido al darse cuenta que los sentimientos que tenía por uno de sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo eran correspondidos. Él se había resignado a vivir con ese amor unilateral hasta que alguno de los dos sentara cabeza, pero un cumpleaños fallido y una charla casual con Subaru ocasionaron que abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta que quizás sus sentimientos no eran tan unilaterales como él imaginaba. La segunda vez que sintió hasta su corazón detenerse debido a la expectativa de la caída había sido cuando esa persona con la que quería compartir su vida había decidido renunciar a su vida laboral. El hueco que le habían encargado llenar no era fácil y, de nuevo, se sentía entre la espada y la pared. De nuevo, sus compañeros estaban ahí para él; de nuevo, Tadayoshi lo estaba, pero nada de eso le daba la fuerza necesaria para ver un futuro brillante. Con esos papeles indescifrables que eran frases y versos que en algún momento serían canciones, Ryo las guardó en una maleta y fue hacia un futuro incierto, un futuro que ahora brillaba, sin Tadayoshi a su lado.  
Sin embargo, entre reuniones, giras, entrevistas y programas de televisión, su relación duraba e iba a maravilla. Había un horario en el que habían pactado encontrarse virtualmente y verse al menos de ese modo. Tadayoshi podía decir que la expresión de somnolencia de Ryo no le hacía justicia a la que observaba cuando lo tenía frente a él: esa pequeña pantalla no tenía la nitidez suficiente para que Tadayoshi pudiera ver sus arrugas yendo hacia arriba a medida que su boca se ensanchaba cada vez más para dejar escapar un bostezo, la forma en que sus labios terminaban curvándose hacia arriba hasta formar una sonrisa y los ojos de Ryo que a través de sus lentes se volvían vidriosos a causa del cansancio. Había pasado ya tanto tiempo desde la última vez que se encontraron que Tadayoshi estaba comenzando a olvidar esos detalles y detestaba eso.  
—“ _Por favor, cuídate_ ”.  
De esa forma había comenzado su conversación esa noche del 16 de enero en que se había confirmado en su país el primer caso de una enfermedad asociada a la gripe. Ryo ya había una historia con la influenza y Tadayoshi esperaba que el tratamiento que le dieron en ese entonces siguiera siendo efectivo aún ahora. Claro que de eso habían pasado exactamente 3,910 días. Tenía contados también los días que habían pasado desde la última vez que vio a Ryo, pero no quería terminar caminando por las paredes a causa de la desesperación.

* * *

Tadayoshi oyó su teléfono vibrando sobre su mesa de noche por enésima vez. Era un egoísta. Debía sentirse feliz, querido porque muchas personas le estuvieran enviando esos mensajes, pero él sólo quería una cosa, y no podía obtenerla. Había tratado de sortear el asunto la última vez que hablaron, le había dicho a Ryo que hubo un corte de luz en su edificio y que iban a tener que hablar sólo por teléfono. Claro que eso había sido una mentira. Esperaba que en su voz no se notara el pesar de tenerlo lejos, algo que no sabía si iba a pasar desapercibido en su rostro. Y aparentemente había logrado sortear esa maldita pregunta que no quería que Ryo le hiciera. Era por esa misma razón que no quería ni siquiera mirar esos mensajes, porque sabía que cuando viera su nombre entre esos remitentes, lo iría a buscar aunque no pudiera. Estaba por quedarse dormido cuando sonó el timbre. Saltó en su lugar y sintió su corazón latiendo con más fuerza de lo debido. Optó por no prestarle atención, probablemente había sido algún repartidor que se había confundido de departamento, después de todo, él estuvo durmiendo toda la mañana, y no había hecho ningún pedido a domicilio. Estaba por quedarse dormido cuando el timbre lo interrumpió nuevamente. Se levantó de mala gana y se acercó al portero eléctrico en cuya pantalla, al momento de atender la llamada vio, efectivamente, a un repartidor.  
—¿Diga?  
Al otro lado, el muchacho sobre la bicicleta se estremeció. Tadayoshi se dio cuenta que su mal humor se había transmitido en su voz.  
—“ _¿Ohkura-san?_ ”  
—Él habla.  
—“ _Tengo un pedido a su nombre._ ”  
Era un regalo, estaba seguro, ese dieciséis de mayo había muchas cosas que no estaban permitidas en terreno japonés, pero recibir un regalo a domicilio no estaba entre ellas.  
—Enseguida bajo.  
Tadayoshi regresó a su departamento aproximadamente diez minutos después, y luego de someter al paquete a extremas medidas de seguridad decidió abrirlo. Se encontró con una hermosa caja de un color verde que dependiendo la manera en que la luz se reflejaba en ella la hacía ver amarilla. Pegada a la tapa del lado de adentro había un sobre cuyo contenido leyó.  
—“ _Llámame_ ”, decía, y no hacía falta siquiera preguntar quién había sido el remitente. Se daría cuenta de quién era el dueño de esa caligrafía aunque la viera de lejos. Tadayoshi se sonrió, encendió su computadora portátil e inició una videollamada. Lo primero que vio fue una enorme sonrisa que pese a la distancia seguía iluminando su día como si la tuviera enfrente.  
—“ _Feliz cumpleaños a ti_ ”, comenzó a cantar Ryo.  
—Se corta la llamada. ¡No sé qué sucede! —bromeó Tadayoshi, bajando la tapa de la computadora mientras hablaba.  
—“ _¡Oye! ¡Ohkura! ¡No!_ ” Tadayoshi rió y se sentó en la silla frente a la mesa de la cocina. “ _Feliz cumpleaños._ ”  
—Gracias.  
El cumpleañero podía sentir sus mejillas encendiéndose de la vergüenza y al mismo tiempo como única forma de expresar cuánto amaba a la persona al otro lado sin tener que decirlo. Con eso y con la sonrisa que estaba esbozando.  
—“ _¿Lo recibiste?_ ”  
—¿Tu regalo? Por eso te estoy llamando.  
—“ _Saca todo lo que está adentro. Me estoy muriendo de hambre._ ”  
Cuando Tadayoshi comenzó a sacar el contenido de la caja se dio cuenta que eran ingredientes para preparar arroz al curry.  
—Podrías haberme preguntado si tenía los ingredientes en vez de hacer todo esto, ¿sabes?  
—“ _¿Estabas durmiendo?_ ”  
—¿Tanto se me nota?  
—“ _No respondiste mis mensajes, les pregunté a los chicos si el problema era sólo conmigo, pero me dijeron que a ellos tampoco se los respondiste, así que supuse que estabas dormido. Esto fue algo de último momento._ ”  
—Te odio…  
—“ _Lo sé._ ”

* * *

El almuerzo pasó como siempre. Tratando de no hablar de lo que el mundo estaba pasando porque para ellos, su mundo era justamente ese, sólo ellos dos en ese lugar, juntos a pesar de la distancia.  
—“ _Espero que cuando podamos encontrarnos pidas por lo menos una semana de vacaciones._ ”  
—¿Por qué?  
—“ _Porque pienso tenerte ocupado las veinticuatro horas del día_ ”, le respondió Ryo sonriendo pícaramente.  
—Eso quisieras…  
Tadayoshi agarró la computadora y la llevó a la pequeña mesa frente al sillón donde la apoyó para que enfocara sólo su rostro mientras él se acostaba.  
—“ _¿Ya tienes sueño?_ ”  
—Estaba por seguir durmiendo cuando llegó tu regalo.  
Ryo se quedó mirando los párpados de su pareja luchando por no cerrarse. Imitó sus acciones y se acostó. De nuevo, podían verse frente a frente. Era casi como estar _ahí_. La ilusión se terminaba cuando sus manos, lejos de tocar la piel del otro, se chocaban con la fría pantalla de un aparato electrónico. Tadayoshi sonrió. Sabía por qué hacían lo que hacían. Ambos eran lo suficientemente cabezas duras como para ir contra el sistema y reunirse, pero lo que más importaba ahora era cuidarse, no sólo a sí mismo, sino al otro. Mientras Tadayoshi perdía la batalla contra el sueño pudo oír la voz de Ryo cantando una canción que lo hizo sonreír hasta quedarse profundamente dormido.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :)
> 
> * * *
> 
>   * _**Tenías que hablar de Subaru...**_ En realidad, no. Pero, ¡ey! No discriminé y hablé también de los otros cuatro bobos, dando a entender que Ryo se sigue hablando con ellos porque... se sigue hablando con ellos ;___; ¡No escriban lo contrario que si no lo leo, no es cierto!
>   * La canción que canta Ryo-chan es _**Mamoritai**_ (duh!). 
> 

> 
>   
> No suelo hablar de lo que está pasando en mis fics, pero esto tiene también un mensaje. Es una porquería que no podamos siquiera abrazar a nuestros seres queridos (al paso que vamos, ni hasta a nuestros amigos perrunos, gatunos, iguanosos (?) porque vieron que un día alguien sale diciendo que transmiten esto, al día siguiente que no, y así estamos) (respecto a esto, ellos también se estresan, tengan eso en cuenta, por favor), que no podamos juntarnos a chusmear con amigos, o sencillamente ir a una plaza un día lindo a tomar mate (o lo que sea que hagan en una plaza jajajaja esto último fue muy argento, perdón xD), pero una parte de mí no es tan pesimista al respecto (siempre hablando desde mi lugar, desde mi país) y cree que en algún momento esto va a pasar, y espero que además de que todos tengamos que cambiar muchas de nuestras costumbres, también genere otro tipo de cambio, no sé (en serio, no sé qué quiero expresar realmente con esto, originalmente escribo esto a las 4:05 de la mañana y tengo sueño xD).  
> Espero de corazón que donde sea que estén, estén bien :)  
> Quédense en casa siempre y cuando puedan, y cuídense; porque haciéndolo están cuidando también a los demás (aunque al de al lado de chupe un huevo) (acá me pasé de argentina ya xDDDD).  
> 


End file.
